Se donner
by Tess Queen
Summary: Le contrôle n'avait pas grand-chose à voir là-dedans. Ce qui rendait la chose intéressante c'était ce qui lui était offert. La confiance aveugle et la dévotion qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Castiel en ce moment était l'essentiel.


Titre : Se donner

Fandom : Supernatural

Pairing : Dean-Castiel

Rating : NC-17

Le contrôle n'avait pas grand-chose à voir là-dedans. Bien sûr, Dean était habitué à être en contrôle de la situation, c'était vital pour sa survie dans la chasse. Avec un petit frère en plus, garder le contrôle était devenu une de ses spécialités.

Mais dans cette situation particulière, être en position de pouvoir importait peu. Ce qui rendait la chose intéressante c'était ce qui lui était offert. La confiance aveugle et la dévotion qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Castiel en ce moment était l'essentiel.

Le décor était tout sauf romantique. Encore une autre chambre d'hôtel miteuse. Il aurait voulu lui offrir plus, il voudrait pouvoir tout lui offrir. Malheureusement c'est tout ce que le vol des cartes de crédit et la fraude pouvait leur permettre. En quelque sorte il s'en foutait. Malgré la pièce froide et sans vie dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, son ange n'avait jamais été plus beau que maintenant.

Castiel, dans toute sa glorieuse nudité, à genoux sur le tapis juste à côté du lit. Ses mains étaient ligotées derrière son dos. Il faisait face à Dean, la tête relevé regardant directement dans les yeux de son humain. Dean pouvait lire toute l'affection de Castiel dans ses grands yeux bleus. Comme à chaque fois il sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, il n'était sûr de mériter l'intensité de l'amour que Castiel lui porte.

Il glissa sa main dans les cheveux noirs de son amant et vint lui caresser la joue de son pouce.

¨Tu es sûr?¨ demanda Dean doucement.

Après tout, c'était son idée. Ou plutôt une demande qu'il avait faite à Castiel, que celui-ci avait immédiatement accepté. Mais Dean savait trop bien que la dévotion de Castiel à son égard n'avait pratiquement aucunes limites. Il voulait donc s'assurer que l'autre homme était bien à l'aise avec ce qui se déroulait en ce moment.

Castiel pencha sa tête sur le côté en fronçant les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas la question de Dean, il avait accepté non? S'il avait dit oui, pourquoi il n'en serait pas sûr?

¨Je ne comprends pas Dean, pourquoi je ne voudrais pas le faire?¨

¨Je veux juste…Je ne veux pas te forcer à faire un truc que tu ne veux pas faire juste parce que je te l'ai demandé.¨

¨Ce n'est que de la corde Dean, je peux m'en défaire très facilement, ce n'est pas un engin de contrôle très puissant… Je me demande pourquoi vous l'utiliser, c'est si simple à briser.¨

¨Pour toi peut-être mais pour les humains ce n'est pas si facile.¨ Répondit Dean en riant.

¨Maintenant que tu es rassuré, on peut passer à la partie relations sexuelles?¨ Castiel demanda avec le regard beaucoup trop innocent pour ce qui venait de sortir de sa bouche.

¨Je crois que j'ai fait de toi au monstre assoiffé de sexe!¨ Que de plaisir fut les nombreuses heures passées sur cette transformation…

¨J'ai appris du meilleur¨

¨Si tu insistes…¨ Répondit Dean tentant d'avoir l'air détaché qu'il ne ressentait pas du tout. Quand il était question de Castiel, Dean ne pouvait plus vraiment se contrôler.

Castiel s'avança sur ses genoux et vint se placer juste devant Dean. Il avança sa tête et posa son front contre la braguette de Dean.

¨S'il-te-plaît Dean…¨ murmura-t-il, son souffle chaud se perdit dans le denim des jeans de l'humain.

Dean grogna légèrement. Ce que cet ange pouvait lui faire comme effet! Il empoigna les cheveux de Castiel et bascula sa tête vers l'arrière. Castiel gémit mais quand Dean vit ses yeux rouler, il sut que ce n'était pas de douleur mais de plaisir. Le désir s'affichait sur tout le visage de l'ange agenouillé et Dean se sentit durcir à cette vision. Les yeux bleus de Castiel étaient fermés, la bouche entrouverte. Dean résista à l'envie de le prendre tout de suite. Il se pencha et embrassa son homme. Leurs langues se battaient pour la dominance, ce que Dean remporta, il gagnait toujours.

Quand Dean se sépara de Castiel il avait le souffle coupé, son excitement grandissant avec la proximité de l'ange. Il embrassa le cou de Castiel et mordilla légèrement la peau le long de son cou. Les mains de Dean descendirent doucement le long du corps de Castiel, celui-ci gémissant doucement au contact de ses mains. Dean finit par s'agenouiller devant Castiel et prit les fesses de celui-ci et colla son bassin au sien. Leurs gémissements se perdirent dans la bouche de l'autre alors qu'ils s'embrassaient de nouveau. Dean glissa sa main entre leur 2 corps et vint prendre le sexe de Castiel entre ses doigts faisant aller et venir sa main le long du membre de l'ange.

¨Dean… Dean… DEAN!¨ Castiel murmurait son nom comme une prière dans son oreille. Il ne put attendre plus longtemps.

Il se leva et enleva son pantalon devant Castiel, toujours à genoux, qui ne perdit pas une seconde. Il s'avança et se mit à embrasser, mordiller, sucer l'érection de Dean à travers son caleçon. Dean cria de plaisir, voulant que Castiel le prenne entièrement dans sa bouche. L'ange pris le haut du caleçon de Dean entre ses dents et le fit descendre le long des jambes de l'humain jusqu'à ce le morceau de tissu atterrisse au pied de Dean. Castiel lécha ses lèvres distraitement et Dean du se retenir de ne pas venir là, tout de suite, partout sur le visage de Cas mais celui-ci avait d'autres plans en tête. Levant les yeux directement dans ceux de Dean, il prit son membre dans sa bouche. Dean rejeta sa tête en arrière et enlaçant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Castiel alors que celui-ci descendait bouche ouverte le long du sexe de Dean allant jusqu'aux testicules, les suçant avidement.

¨Arrêtes!¨ S'exclama Dean en poussant Castiel gentiment loin de lui. ¨Tu es devenu trop bon à ce truc. Il ne faut pas que ça se termine avant d'avoir commencé.¨

Il prit Castiel par le bras pour qu'il se mette debout et le poussa ventre contre le lit. Dean alla chercher la petite bouteille de lubrifiant dans son sac et revint vers l'ange qui l'attendait sur le lit. Castiel le regarda avec attention, ne le quittant jamais des yeux alors que Dean se déshabillait rapidement. Le chasseur se rapprocha de Castiel et laissant aller sa main le long de son dos. Il ouvrit la bouteille de lubrifiant et en mit sur ses doigts et en entra délicatement un en Castiel. L'ange haleta de surprise mais rapidement sa voix ne laissait plus échapper que des gémissements de plaisir en s'empalant sur les doigts de Dean.

Une fois assuré que Castiel était bien préparé il s'enfonça lentement dans le corps de l'ange qui n'attendait que ça. Dean sentit ses yeux rouler vers l'arrière, il avait le souffle coupé à chaque fois que la chaleur de son ange l'entourait, qu'il faisait ça pour lui, qu'il était tout à lui. Il embrassa l'épaule de Castiel.

¨À moi.¨ murmura t'il contre sa peau.

¨Oui Dean, tout à toi, seulement à toi¨ Castiel répondit, les yeux fermés tentant désespérément de garder le contrôle.

Dean garda son front appuyé conte le dos de Castiel en donnant des coups de bassins de plus en plus fort.

¨Dean… je t'en prie plus fort, s'il-te-plaît! Ouiii encore DEAAAANNNN!¨

Alors que Dean regardait Castiel se perdre peu à peu à l'approche d'un orgasme il eut une idée. Il se retira de Castiel qui grogna de frustration.

¨J'ai envie que tu fasses un truc pour moi Cas…¨ le souffle chaud de Dean contre son oreille fit frémir Castiel.

¨Tout ce que tu veux!¨

¨C'est rien de bien compliqué, c'est juste une autre position, mais on ne l'a jamais faites. On pourrait euh… Comment t'expliquer ça? Je pourrais me coucher sur le lit et toi par-dessus et bien hum… Ce que tu fais en fait c'est comme…¨

¨Pour quelque chose de pas compliqué les explications le sont un peu…¨

¨Nan c'est rien c'est juste que tu pourrais disons… me chevaucher?¨

¨Tu n'es pas un cheval, Dean.¨ répondit Castiel, les sourcils froncés.

¨Expression, Cas. Chevaucher quelqu'un est une expression. Regardes, je m'étends sur le lit et on fait le même truc qu'on faisait il y a deux minutes, mais avec toi sur le dessus.¨

¨Face ou dos à toi?¨

¨Face, je veux te voir quand tu crieras mon nom. Allez, je vais te détacher ça sera plus facile.¨

Dean eu à peine le temps de se lever qu'il fut stoppé par la voix de Castiel.

¨C'est fait.¨ dit celui-ci, la corde disparue, il était assis sur le bord du lit, penché vers l'arrière, ses mains appuyés sur le lit.

¨Tu triches!¨ s'indigna faussement Dean.

¨Désolé.¨ répondit Castiel.

Il avait ce petit air innocent, mais étant complètement nu, les cheveux en bataille et avec son érection contre son ventre, il avait l'air tout sauf innocent. Comment quelqu'un venant du paradis pouvait être l'image même de la débauche et de la luxure?

Dean se lança sur son ange préféré et dévora sa bouche passionnément. Il se coucha ensuite sur le lit. Comprenant le signal, Castiel se mit à genoux, les jambes de chaque côté de Dean. Il empoigna l'érection de Dean et se positionna.

¨Alors, c'est comme ça?¨ Demanda Castiel juste avant de s'empaler complètement sur le sexe de Dean.

¨Hungh… Castiel c'est… parfait.¨ Répondit Dean en grognant, la tête enfoncé dans les oreillers.

Il prit les Castiel par les hanches et l'incita à bouger. Castiel compris très vite le fonctionnement de cette nouvelle position et, s'aidant de ses jambes, il alla et vint sur le membre de Dean. Bien vite il ne contrôla plus rien alors qu'il venait de plus en plus vite et que ses mouvements devenaient erratiques. Dean enleva une main des hanches de Castiel et vint l'enrouler autour de son membre gonflé.

La sensation d'avoir son humain de plus en plus profondément en lui, juste au bon endroit, juste à la bonne vitesse, en plus de la main de son amant sur lui, fit perdre la tête à Castiel. Il cria le nom du chasseur et il vint sur son torse et celui de Dean.

Entendre son nom sortir de la bouche de Castiel avec autant de passion fit jouir Dean à son tour qui se déversa en Castiel.

Il ouvrit ses bras pour que Castiel puisse venir contre lui. Il sourit en sentant le nez de son ange dans son cou.

¨Tu as apprécié ton cadeau d'anniversaire Dean?¨ murmura Castiel, blottit contre le torse du chasseur.

Dean enfoui sa main dans les cheveux de Castiel avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

¨Meilleur cadeau à vie!¨

Fin


End file.
